Conspiracy: The Tale of Ritsuka Aoyagi
by Bunnydish Rainbowdash
Summary: Life was different ever since Seimei died. Abused and ignored. Life was hell for Ritsuka. This is his story. (terrible with summaries my apologies)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So yeah I started writing this a couple years ago, and...alright I'm telling you guys now, I accidentally threw out my rough copy so i still have half the story to try and remember and type up. Anyways, here's chapter one in Ritsuka's perspective, perspectives will change near half way!**

* * *

Another day, a different face, in the eyes of my mother. Yet each day was always a hell, one and the

same.

My mother hadn't seen me the same way since that day…The day when my brother Seimei was murdered.

The morning I was supposed to start a new school, I awoke to her deafening screams.

"Who are you? What have you done to the real Ritsuka?" she cried in hope of finding the solution to

a question that will never be answered. There was no use trying to deny anything, she wouldn't

believe me whether I tried or not. I groggily got out of bed. She warily took a step back as if I were a

wild animal ready to rip her to shreds.

"Mother, could you get out? I need to get ready for school…" I said in my usual monotonous tone.

I took a step forward on the hard floor; a move I instantly regretted. She automatically grabbed a vase

from my desk and hurled it at me. It flew by, merely inches from my face, and broke against the wall

behind my bed. I heard heavy footsteps rushing and pounding through the hallway, coming closer and

closer to my room. I knew exactly who it was; my father.

"What the hell is going on?! Ritsuka, are you alright?" he shouted upon entry. I nodded numbly as

tears unwillingly streamed down my face. My father discretely noticed the shattered vase on my bed.

"Misaki, come with me, we'll go down and have breakfast…" he said calmly as he placed his hand on

her shoulder and guided her down the hall. I didn't move a muscle. I came to my senses when I heard

my mother sobbing woefully in the kitchen.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out the back door, as if nothing ever happened. As if my life was

normal. As if a vase hadn't just been thrown at my skull. As if I had a mother who loved and knew

me.

As I trudged near the hill across from the school, I heard the familiar beeping of my cell phone. I

flipped it open to find a text message from my father.

_I noticed what happened. I'm so sorry Ritsuka. See the doctor after school. _I closed my phone and

heard the distant chiming of a bell.

"Crap! I'm late for class!" I exclaimed as I ran to the school, realizing the bell was a signal for all

students to get to class. My raven-colored hair whipped in my pale face as I scrambled through the

double doors, hastily signing in at the general office. As I signed in, this woman walks into the main

office, staring at me with a piqued interest. It was getting a bit uncomfortable, so I merely trained my

eyes on the sign-in.

"Aoyagi Ritsuka?" she asked me, taking a few steps forward. I looked up at the sound of my name

and saw her staring over me. She looked about in her early twenties. She was tall, slender, and she

even still had her ears! That must have been embarrassing.

"Yes!" I suddenly said, realizing with an embarrassed blush that I took a long time to respond.

"I am Shinonome Hitomi, your new teacher," she said with a cheerful smile.

"Nice to meet you," I mumbled politely. We left the office to walk down numerous hallways and up a

staircase. We stopped after what seemed like an eternity and she opened the large door to my new

classroom. All the students stopped talking and stared at us as we entered the room. I felt the

embarrassment trickle upon my pale face as numerous stares, gazes, and even a few scowls from

some of the boys gazed upon me. We walked to the front of the class and she began to cheerily

introduce me. I tried my best to hide my dark purple eyes and reddened cheeks behind my dark raven

locks. It was working until I was forced to show my eyes as I walked to my seat next to a young girl.

She already looked annoying.

"I'm Tachibana Hana," she said.

"Nice to meet you" I replied, my voice cracking a bit… Wait, voice cracking? I knew I shouldn't have

come today! My eyes began stinging a bit with hot tears. Wait, I'm not crying. Seimei wouldn't want

me to cry. No, I can't be! My eyes were just dry, is all. I stood up feeling very flushed.

"I'm going to the restroom, Shinonome-sensei!" I shouted as I ran out of the class. So much for a

good first impression. All the kids probably thought I was a delinquent who was so horrible, I was

forced to transfer here. Shinonome-sensei was very flustered as if she didn't know what to think as I

ran out of her room.

"Uh…Wait, Ritsuka!" I heard her call after my fleeting form. She ran after me halfway through the

hallway before heaving a sigh of defeat, turning around, and going back to teaching her giggling

students.

* * *

**end of chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

In the restroom, I splashed water on my face to try and cool down. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I heard the sound of the door opening and closing. It's just another student, thank goodness. I threw the tissue away in the garbage and started to turn around. The sound of the door locking startled me and I froze before I had a chance to turn around. Questions fill my head. _Is the student still here? Is the door locked from the inside or out? Could he help me?_ I finally worked up the nerve to turn around to find that the student was standing behind me. A boy about my height moved up to the sink and washed his hands. He took a paper towel, dried his hands, threw the towel in the garbage, and smirked. Phew, why was I even worried? It's just a regular student like me.

"So you must be the new kid, huh?" he said arrogantly as he turned to face me. Ugh, I already don't like this guy.

"Yes…" I slowly replied.

"I just heard all about your incident in Hitomi-sensei's class! I felt the need to congratulate you," he said.

"Congratulate me on what?" I asked confusedly.

"Ha-ha, you sure are a crybaby," he says in a taunting voice.

"W-What?" This guy is just getting on my nerves now.

"You cry a lot. It's almost like you're trying to win something with your tears!" What right does he have to criticize me like that?

"W-Well… It's just that…" I start to explain.

"It's just that what? Can't you say it? Come on! Spit it out. You are a man, aren't you?" he pressed.

"Of course I am… but … it's not my fault I cry…It's not my fault."

"Whose fault is it, then? Your girlfriend dumped you?"

"No, what are you talking about?! I don't even have a girlfriend!" I exclaim, stunned.

"Then why are you so friendly with Hana?" Hana? This is about Hana? I sighed.

"Well, I don't know many people here… You can't blame me for talking to the person next to me," I say rationally.

"Yeah, well, Hana is mine you hear? She's mine. You can't have her. Go find some other person to annoy," he rudely states.

"I never said anything about liking her! I don't even know how we started talking about Hana in the first place! But I guess it's only natural for a boyfriend to be concerned, I guess…"

"…Oh, you think I'm her boyfriend? I never said I was her boyfriend," he hurriedly explains.

"You shouldn't be concerned, then, should you?" I ask. This is getting ridiculous. Why am I still talking to this guy?

"Wh-Hey! You're not going to start crying are you?" he teased me.

"N-No I'm not!" I say. Why is he such a douche? I'm not going to start crying here, especially not now.

"Ha-ha, you're going to start crying."

"I AM NOT!" He laughs.

"You're going to go cry to your mommy."

"…It's not like that!" I feel tears on my face. I just stood there with my face buried in my hands. Then, all of a sudden, we hear the sound of the door unlocking! Who unlocked the door? I look up to see the janitor and Hana stepping into the men's restroom.

"Aoyagi! Shinonome-sensei told me to find you! Class is almost over," she said.

"Sorry…" My voice trails off. She looks us over and thanks the janitor.

"Hey…Why was the door locked?" I ask the boy.

"I don't know," he stuttered. Hana looked at him with uncertainty. What is this guy thinking?! It would be best for all of us if he just tells Hana the truth! Hana looks at my red face.

"Come, Aoyagi," she says as we head back to the classroom. When we get back to class everyone, has left except Shinonome-sensei. Hana told her about the incident with the boy in the restroom. I learned his name was Yayoi. Thankfully, she understood. Then, something struck me. I look at the clock that read 3:50. Oh no! The doctor's office closes in ten minutes!

"Excuse me Hana, Shinonome-sensei. I have to go right away!" I ran from the classroom trying to get to the doctor as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

I came to a fast-paced walk when I saw a tall, light-haired man standing in front of the school, smoking a cigarette. I didn't know him. He certainly wasn't a student, and he had no ears! I approached him cautiously.

"Ah, Ritsuka! I've been waiting for you," he says. He knows my name!

"Uh…do I know you?" I asked, worried.

"Probably not…but I know a lot about you. I worked with your brother, Seimei." I froze in my tracks. He _knows_Seimei?! This is getting weirder by the second. Why couldn't I remember him? Who is he? How does he know my brother?

"I should introduce myself." His voice was calm. "I am Agatsuma Soubi." I still don't know him.

"I'm sorry, I have to go… I don't have time to talk…" As I start to walk away, he grabs my arm.

"Ritsuka," he says as he pulls me towards him. "Waah!" What does he think he's doing? Do the words 'personal space' mean anything to him? He pulls me closer to his face and I feel the touch of his soft, dry lips press lightly against my own. "Mmh!" I protest into the kiss. What is this guy doing?! I pull back awkwardly with a bright blush adorning my face. "What'd you do that for?!" I shouted at him.

"Ritsuka, it was only a kiss… no need to feel ashamed," he said, brushing off the subject like a speck of dust on his shoulder. I can't believe this guy!

"We don't even know each other! So why would you do anything like that?!" I yelled.

"_Au contraire,_Ritsuka. I've known you for a long time," he said smoothly.

"Stop creeping me out! I already told you that I don't know you!" He sighs.

"You don't believe me when I said I worked with Seimei?" he asks.

"Why would I? Seimei never had any adult friends," I respond disbelievingly.

"Ritsuka…you still don't know much about your brother, do you?" he asks with a hint of annoyance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I stepped away from to feel my phone ring. I open the phone to see a new message; It's a text from my dad.

_"I called the school and they told me you left already. I'll be working late tonight, so you will be with mom for the rest of tonight. By the way Ritsuka, did you stop by the doctor's office?" _

Ugh! I'm screwed. The doctor's office is probably closed by now…I guess I'll have to see when I get there...

"I really need to get going now…" I say briefly. I leave with my face burning a bright red.

"Goodbye, Ritsuka," Soubi says.I didn't speak a word to him and turned on my heel to leave. I was silent for the walk to the doctor's office. I entered the building to see the secretary typing away at her computer. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and says to me, "You're Aoyagi Ritsuka, right?"

"Yes," I respond.

"Come with me, Miss Shiro is waiting for you." I followed the secretary to the small office where my nurse usually checks up on me.

I entered the small office to find Miss Shiro at her computer. She stopped typing and looked at me. "Hello Ritsuka. How are you today?" she sweetly asked.

"I don't know," came my mumbled reply.

"Why is that?" she asked as I flopped down on the couch.

"School is weird, don't you find?" I asked in turn.

"Why would you say that?" She turned toward me as she spoke. I placed my things near the door and sat on her small couch.

"Well, it's only my first day and it feels like I've been there for years…"I sais with a tired tone.

"Years?" she repeated.

"Yeah…and there's this girl I sit beside in class…she's a little weird, but I think I could get used to her," I told her.

"A girl? What's her name?"

"I think she said her name was Hana." Miss Shiro's eyes widened and looked at me with a look of pure speechlessness.

"…Miss Shiro?" I tried to get her attention.

"Y-Yes?" she weakly replied as she snapped out of her trance.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Never been better," she smiled and cleared her throat as if nothing was wrong. That's a little strange…

"Did you do anything fun today?" she asked me.

"W-well not really…" I shifted in my seat before speaking up again. "...Miss Shiro?"

"What is it, Ritsuka?"

"You knew my brother …right?" I asked her uncertainly.

"Yes," was her steady reply.

"Do you remember what kind of person he was?"

"Hmm…let's see…he was very smart and even though I've only seen him a few times, I'm sure he was a very kind-natured person," she replied thoughtfully. She smiled. It didn't take me long to get lost in thought about Seimei…so many questions I would've wanted to ask him ran through my head at two hundred miles per hour. What did that creep Soubi mean by,

"You don't know much about your brother?" Seimei was more than a brother to me. He was the only family that cared about me.

"What were you thinking about, Ritsuka?" I snapped back to my surroundings.

"Seimei. I was thinking about what it would be like if he was still alive…"I looked at the

clock. It read 4:00 PM.

"Is that all for today? I have to get home early today… My dad's at work until late

tonight…" I said with a hint of disappointment.

"Yeah, that's all for today, Ritsuka. I'll see you next Wednesday."

"Good-bye." I exited the doctor's office in a rush and hurried home to the inevitable fate

that awaited me.


	4. Chapter 4

It is quarter past four when I arrive home. I have to get my dinner from the kitchen. Courage, Ritsuka. Courage. I have to be really careful today, dad is at work. It's just me and mom.

"I'm home!" I say as I take off my shoes. No response from her. I hear loud clattering and shattering from the kitchen. I run into the kitchen only to see all the dinnerware, food and utensils on the floor. I clear my throat before I speak.

"Um…mom" She looks up at me with a look so eerie; it sends shivers up my spine. Then the look disappears and she smiles.

"Seimei! You're home! I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in!" …She's doing that again. She thinks I'm Seimei but…

"M-Mom…"

"Yes?"

"I-I'm not Seimei."

"What are you talking about? You're Seimei. You've always have been. Sit down, and I'll make your favourite food."

"How old do you think I am mother?"

"You are seventeen, Seimei, why are you acting like this? You are scaring me."

"Because Seimei died two years ago!" I scream, soon realizing what I had just said, I clasp my hand over my mouth. I didn't mean to tell her like that… I started to panic. What is she going to do now?

"That can't be true Seimei. You are scaring your mother. Stop it!"

"It's true!"

"It can't be…if Seimei's gone…and Ritsuka's gone….then **Who Are You**?"

"Mom I didn't die! I am still your son, Ritsuka Aoyagi." I feel a tear rolling off my face.

"No!" she shouts.

"That's not possible! The police said that Ritsuka burnt to death!" Wait- is she talking about when I witnessed Seimei's murder? That can't be right!

"Mom you aren't making any sense."

"Me? The Ritsuka I know would never say such things!" I take a deep breath.

"Excuse me." I go upstairs into the bathroom. I need to clear my head. I go to the sink and splash water in my face. Why does this have to happen now? Why did dad have to work late tonight? I hear banging on the door and sigh. She won't be able to get in the door is locked. I hear scraping at the door then more banging.

"Ritsuka? You are in there aren't you? Come out. Your mother is sorry! Please!" I sigh. This could be another trap.

"I can't mother."

"Why? Why can't you? Why can't you Ritsuka? Why don't you love your mother?" This situation is getting complicated. What can I say that won't upset her?

"I can't mother…" I turn on the shower head. "I'm going to take a shower…I'll be out soon…" She bangs on the door and it shakes a bit. I panic more now. She might actually break down the door. Stay calm. Stay calm, Ritsuka. A shower will be good for you, just relax. I strip myself of my clothes. I step in, closing the curtain. Dad's going to come home soon…right? Right? The door begins to break from the cracks. I let the warm water gently hit my back.

"Ritsuka? Why are you lying to me? Why? Don't you trust me?" mother calls, near the curtain. Shit! She found a way in. She rips the curtain open and glares discerningly.

"Well I do…but…" My natural instinct is to back away. She grabs my arm and pulls me forwards.

"Why did you lie?" she hits me across the face. I try to get away from her but her grasp is nearly overpowering. When I break away from her grasp I trip over the tub in the process.

'I'm losing balance!' I fall into the tub, currently an open target.

"Ritsuka! You horrible child! You've lied to me. You worthless child. Why were you born?" she cries, shower head in hand. I prepare for the worst. I can't scramble out of this one.

"Stupid child!" she hits me with the shower head across my head. I exclaim in pain. Once more she hits me.

"Mother. Stop!"

"Stupid Ritsuka. You've lied to me! You've hurt me by lying to me!" The water scalds my face. I feel blood trickling down my face. Taking deep breaths I embrace the next hit.

"Mother!" I fight my way from the tub and grab a towel, hastily making my way downstairs. I'm soaking wet from head to toe. I stop at the door, catching my breath.

"Ritsuka! Don't leave me." I hear my mother scream from behind me. I turn around and see her lunge at me with a fork. I think I was able to dodge it. I feel a sharp pain coming from my leg. When I look at my leg, I see the fork has pierced my skin. I frantically feel for the door handle. I get the door open and stumble out and slam the door. My vision gets blurry. I hold myself up at the door for balance. Mother bangs on the door. And then, everything is quiet. Why is it so quiet? A knife cuts through the door an inch from my face. I hobble away from the door frightened. I really need to leave here! I limp down the stairs and I walk as far as I can.

After at least ten minutes of walking, I see the old park I used to go to with Seimei as the sun begins to set. I walk to the swing set and sit on a swing. My head and leg are equally throbbing.

"Aoyagi?" I hear a female voice say. Oh my god. She found me. Wait did she? She doesn't call me by that name. I turn around a bit startled. It's only Hana.

"What are you doing all the way out here Ritsuka? Goodness sakes you're only in a towel!"

How do I put this? "W-Well…"

Hana gasps. "There's blood on your face!"

I touch my cheek. She's right; I guess that knife was closer than I thought it was.

"You are full of blood! What happened? You need to get cleaned off right away!" I look at her worried.

"What is it Ritsuka?"

"I-It's nothing." I look around and I see my mother walking up the hill.

"Follow me!"

"Wh-What? Ritsuka! Wait a minute. Hey!"

"Be quiet." I say softly "She can't hear us." I look at my mother as I pull her behind a bush.

"Ritsuka, why are we behind a bush?" Hanna whispers.

"She can't find us."

"Who?"

"**She can't find us**."

"Who? Ritsuka just tell me." she urged.

I brush some leaves out of our view. "See the woman there?"

"Yeah…"

"It's my mother."

"Why would you run away from your—" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shh. I think she hears us." Mother looks around the park holding a frying pan. Then she leaves seemingly discouraged. I remove my hand and sigh.

"…Ritsuka?"

"What?"

"Why are you running away from your mother?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Cause…Cause she…" My vision is hazy and blurry. I stumble over my consciousness.

"Ritsuka?" I see darkness then Hana.

"Ritsuka? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I begin to shiver.

"Come with me." She picks me up off the ground. I can't tell where she's taking me cause I keep going in and out of consciousness. I think she opened a door. All I hear is warped and warbled voices. I see a blurry figure come towards me.

"W-What's going on? Where am I?" I see nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Drama Drama Drama. derp. I honestly have nothing to say about this.**


End file.
